Kumonga
Kumonga 'is a founding and current member of the 'Earth Defenders. He is a gigantic spider that was native to Solgell Island in the Pacific that was mutated by nuclear testing before making his first appearance in Accra, Ghana in 1975. He has been an occasional ally of Godzilla before joining the Earth Defenders alongside several other Terran Kaiju. Appearance Kumonga's appearance is very spider-like with eight long legs tipped with a single long claw tipping each leg, an arachnid mouth, and eight bright blue eyes with black pupils. His eyes often turn red when he gets angry or excited. Kumonga's body is covered in numerous bright and vivid gold and brown stripes that cross over each other, making a complex pattern on the top of his body. After being accepted into Fairy Tail, Kumonga is given a Guild Mark. His Guild Mark is green and located on top of his abdomen. Personality Kumonga has been shown to have be incredibly wild and uncontrollable when he gets too excited, often times making aggressive statements such as how he wants to tear limbs off or breaking someone's skull, which often to the other Earth Defenders to calm him down by pointing out how too over-the-top he's being. Otherwise, when he isn't too excited or angry, he becomes quite mellow and behaves normally, though the other Earth Defenders are often wary of when he will have another crazy outburst again. It is also implied that Kumonga has a very large appetite and will continuously eat for hours at a time without getting full. Kumonga shares a good relationship with his comrades, mainly with Kamoebas and Zilla, as well as Titanosaurus (before he defected) as the four of them formed a team within the Earth Defenders (With Kumonga always thinking of a name for the team). At times, Kumonga sometimes gets into arguments with Kamoebas. After learning that Titanosaurus had joined the Earth Conquerors, Kumonga along with with Kamoebas and Zilla became very hurt by this but the three of them still never lost hope in their team leader. Kumonga is shown to still be defensive about Titanosaurus such as when Rustyrose was talking about how Titanosaurus had abandon them, angering the spider. History Kumonga started out as a normal spider that resided on Solgell Island before being mutated by nuclear testing near the island, turning him into a giant spider. At some point after this, he encountered Kamacuras, who also lived on the island, and the two developed a serious rivalry. Both Kumonga and Kamacuras eventually left Solgell Island and making their way to the major continents in Decemeber 12, 1967. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc In 1969, Kumonga began his attack on humanity in Bangkok, Thailand while trying to chase down Kamacuras. He soon engages in a three way battle with Godzilla and Kamacuras. After Kamacuras is defeated by Godzilla, Kumounga fires his Viscious Threads at Godzilla but the saurian grabs the spider's webbing and proceeds to swing him around before letting go, sending Kumonga flying into the distance. In 1975, Kumonga appeared in Accra, Ghana, where he is seen participating in a heated battle royal against Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, Battra, Megalon, Hedorah, and Ebirah. As the kaiju battle, the rogue scientists Dr. Deverich uses his Psionic Transmitter and tests it on the battling kaiju, order Kumonga and the others to destroy the building he and A.M.F teams are in. Kingdom of Monsters Arc In 2004, Kumonga surfaces outside of California in America. He appears from underground but afterwards his location is unknown. Monster Hunter Arc In 2008, Kumonga appears in Mexico City, where he attacks the wedding of Irving "Urv" Jassim, killing everyone but Urv himself and then proceeds to destroy the rest of the city. Kumonga is later captured in Taos, New Mexico by the "Kaiju Kill Crew" and relocated to the Monster Island facility along with Anguirus, Titanosaurus and Battra. When the Space Monsters attack Earth, Kiryu releases Kumonga and the other monsters from the facility and Kumonga hitches a ride on Kiryu and heads to New York. The spider and the Mecha take on Monster X, Kumonga uses his webbing to restrain the Space Kaiju but Monster X manages to release himself and both Kumonga and Kiryu are defeated by him. Legends Arc Later on in the same year, Kumonga appears in Mongolia, having created a quicksand trap for his prey. Godzilla soon appears and falls into the trap. Kumonga begins to wrap Godzilla in his webbing but Godzilla escapes and begins to battle the spider. Godzilla gains he upper hand by ripping of one of Kumonga's legs and beats him with it. Kumonga tries to escape but Godzilla whacks him with his tail, sending him flying, the spider soon falls unconscious. Devonian Arc In 2010, Kumonga is in Arizona, where he creates a network of webs in the Grand Canyon. When a blinded Gigan appears and investigates the web system, Kumonga attacks the cyborg. Kumonga manages to capture Gigan and attempts to use his poison stinger on the alien but Gigan uses his buzz saw to slice of on of Kumonga's legs and release himself. Kumonga retreats as Gigan proceeds to set the web a blaze. Kumonga is also featured in the 'Land' monsters section of a mural on Infant Island. Cryogs Revenge Arc Four years after Godzilla's supposed death, Kumonga is relocated to the Monster Islands alongside Rodan, Baragon, Gaira and Sanda. He is seen fighting with Baragon and Sanda. Trilopod War Arc After Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra take refuge on Monster Islands, Kumonga and the other resident kaiju sense Battra approaching. When the Cryogs send the Trilopods to attack the Monster Islands, Kumonga gets his DNA absorbed by a Trilopod and is soon captured, he is then sent to the Trilopod Hive in Los Angeles. The spider is soon freed by King Caesar who infiltrates the hive. Kumonga and the other Earth Kaiju rally behind Godzilla in battling the Trilopod hybrids. Kumonga fires his Viscous Threads at a Trilopod/Anguirus hybrid. But soon the tables turn when the Trilopod Queen Magita attacks and overwhelms the kaiju, Kumonga and the other kaiju are soon defeated but Godzilla absorbs his energy to unlock his Burning Mode and annihilates Magita. Afterwards Kumonga and the other Earth Kaiju follow Godzilla out to see. Post-Trilopod War Arc Some time after the war, Kumonga and the other Earth Kaiju present in the Trilopod War join together to form the Earth Defenders to protect their home planet. While with the Earth Defenders, he formed a sub-team with Titanosaurus, Zilla]] and Kamoebas, Kumonga tried to come up with cool names for the team, much to his team mates embarrassment. Later, Kumonga and the other Earth Defenders go to the sacred ruins of the Eight Guardians of Terra to meet with Godzilla and Manda as Manda becomes the newest member of the team, once again he manages to embraces Titanosaurus, Zilla and Kamoebas. In 2015, after Titanosaurus had not returned from his scouting mission, Kumonga and the other Earth Defenders went on a search party for several weeks to find their lost comrade but after a week they assumed the works and thought Titanosaurus was dead. They soon find out that Titanosaurus is alive but had sided with SpaceGodzilla, making them felt hurt and betrayed. In 2016, After Godzilla returns from his from Brisbane mission, Kumonga and the other Earth Defenders come to a meeting about the possibility of rival kaiju faction until SpaceGodzilla the Earth Conquerors confront the Earth Defenders. Just as the two kaiju factions wage war, a magic circle created by Grimoire Heart appears above the Monster Islands and sucks up all the kaiju, sending them to Earth Land. When Godzilla and the Fairy Tail guild combat the dark guilds Naked Mummy and Dark Unicorn in Magnolia, Kumonga and the rest of the Earth Defenders and easily send the dark guilds into retreat. Kumonga and the other defenders are present while Godzilla explains who they are and there might not be the only kaiju in Earth land. Later, after Makarov Dreyar welcomes the Earth Defenders into Fairy Tail and gives them their Guild Marks, Kumonga is seated with the other Earth Defenders and the core Fairy Tail mages as the Shobijin explain to the origins of Godzilla and the other Earth Defenders through Godzilla's memories. As the Fairy Tail mages witness Godzilla's memories, they see Kumonga in his battles against Godzilla, Monster X, the Trilopods and Magita. Afterwards, he and the other Defenders are shocked when Fairy Tail still accepts them as their guild mates. After the vision of Godzilla's memories, he and the other Earth Defenders sit with the female members of Fairy Tail, he pokes fun of Rodan along side some of the other Defenders Kumonga and the other kaiju take part in a bar fight but when Godzilla enters the battle, Kumonga panics and warns everyone. The next day, Kumonga is conversing with the other members of Fairy Tail late in the day. He also comments on Rodan having trained Wendy Marvell. Tenrou Island Arc After a week since they arrived, Master Makarov announces the participants for the S-Class Wizard Trial. Kumonga and the other Earth Defenders stand on stage alongside alongside Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss and Gildarts Clive as Fairy Tail's master adds that Earth Defenders are able to participate in the trial. Kumonga along with Kamoebas teams up with Freed Justine and Bickslow. One week later, Kumonga and his team meet the other teams at the port of Hargeon. While on the boat to Tenrou Island, Kumonga and his team are able to be the first to make it to the Island thanks to Freed creating a magic barrier. The team encounter Cana Alberona, Lucy Heartfilia, Varan and Mothra Lea in a Combat Route. Before the kaiju battle, they are see Cana summoned Bikini-wearing woman to use against Freed, Kumonga and the over kaiju stare awkwardly at the scene. As Lucy summons Aries into battle, Kumonga fires his Poison Webs at the group and is able to melt Arie's Wool Wall. The spider ten traps the group in his Death Net but they are soon cut loose when Lucy summons Cancer, much to the spider's anger and gets more shocked when he's sees Bickslow get taken down. As Lucy summons Aquarius and the cave be comes flooded, Kumonga seeks safety on the ceiling. As Cana and Aquarius argue, Kumonga launches himself and fires his Viscous Webs at he group but Varan catches the webs and proceeds to spin Kumonga. When Varan lets go, Kumonga is sent flying into Kamoebas and Freed, knocking out at three of them. Afterward, Kumonga and Kamoebas head towards the Base Camp where they meet Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Mothra Leo, Manda and the Shobijin. The spider is still salty after having lost to Varan and is further ticked off by Kamoebas, before they can fight Manda threatens to tell Anguirus which makes the spider back down. Kumonga and Kamoebas then head out to assist in finding the other defenders to make sure they return to the camp safely. However, Kumonga manages to get the pair lost bit then soon encounter Freed and Bickslow who guide them back to the basecamp. Kamoebas, Kumonga, Freed and Biskslow appear at the base camp, where they encounter Rustyrose, Ebirah and Kamacuras attacking Gorosaurus, Levy McGarden, Lisanna, Mothra Leo, Panther Lily and the Shobijin (who defending the wounded Gajeel Redfox, Strauss Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Baragon and Zilla). Kumonga blasts webbing at Kamacuras before he can attack his comrades. The two opposing sides begin to engage in combat, Kumonga faces Kamacuras in combat and uses his Paralysis Web on the mutant mantis. While they manage to temporary overpower the enemy until Rustyrose uses Ghosts of Brittia and manages to overpower Kumonga, Kamoebas, Bickslow and Freed. He and Kamoebas then become angered when Rustyrose and Kamacuras talk about how Titanosaurus had abandoned the Earth Defenders. The two defenders soon see that Freed and Bickslow are running out of energy as the Tenrou Tree beginning to fall. After Anguirus and Erza defeat Azuma and Destoroyah, the Fairy Tail mages regain their Magic Power, Kumonga, Kamoebas, Freed and Bickslow manage to escape the Ghosts of Brittia and fight back against the enemy. While Kamacuras and Ebirah are shocked after realizing Destroyah was defeated, Kumonga fires his Venom Stingers at Kamacuras and cheers to his comrades to show they can defeat the enemy. The group is trapped when Rustyrose summons Tower of Dingir with Kumonga exclaiming that there could get killed, however then Bickslow uses his Figure Eyes to control Elfman to take out the Dark Mage and the Earth Conquerors the tower disappears, allowing the team to continue to fight back. After Kumonga complements Mothra Leo for blinding Kamacuras, he then catches Kamacuras in the chest with his Viscous Web and then begins to swing Kamacuras in a fashion similar to how Varan did to him. After Freed and Kamoebas send Rustyrose and Ebirah crashing, Kumonga lets go of Kamacuras and sends him crashing into Rustyrose and Ebirah, knocking all three of them out. After winning against Rustyrose, Ebirah and Kamcuras, Kumonga along with Kamoebas, Bickslow and Freed keep a close eye on the unconscious enemy. Kumonga suggests that he should lay traps in the clearing to prevent any other enemies coming close to the camp. The group is soon encountered by Godzilla, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy, Happy, Rodan, Wendy and Carla who are caring the unconscious Makarov and Cana, Kumonga along with Kamoebas and Gorosaurus go to greet Godzilla and Rodan. After some members of the group begin to loose their determination, Kumonga long with Kamoebas and Gorosaurus state they should all fight back against both Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conquerors and group soon begin to form a plan to fight back and save their friends. Later on, Godzilla explains to Kumonga and the other kaiju about Ultear's Arc of Time. The Fairy Tail mages believe that Gray's Ice Magic would work against Ultear but the Earth Defenders believe that King Caesar's magical capabilities could work against the dark mage. As the storm dies down Godzilla, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Rodan and the Exceeds are leaving as Fairy Tail's Attack Team, Kumonga and the others stay at the base camp as they form the Defence Team. Later Kumonga and Bickslow go into the forest to get rid off Rusty, Ebirah and Kumonga while the others defend the camp. As Bickslow sends Rusty down river, Kumonga strings up Ebirah and Kamacuras in a tree with his webs. The two return to the camp, when Elfman asks where the two of them were, Kumonga tells how they were getting rid of Rusty and the two Earth Conquerors. Levy suggests that Kumonga and Bickslow take a rest but they say they are alright to keep going, but suddenly the two are attacked from behind with Bickslow being struck by a flying glowing kanji while Kumonga is sent flying by a red beam of energy. The group is ambushed by the Grimoire Heart mages Yomazu and Kawazu and the Earth Conquerors Dagahra and Ganimes, having recovered from their battle earlier battle with Levy, Gajeel, Gorosaurus and Baragon. The group of four are joined by Kain Hikaru who has awaken from his battle with Natsu, Lucy and Godzilla. As the enemy attack, Kumonga along with Kamoebas and Gorosaurus face off against the Earth Conquerors while Bickslow and Freed face off against Yomazu and Kawazu and Lisanna faces Kain. As Dagahra flies over the group, Kumonga uses his webbing to catch Dagahra's leg, Kumonga then signals Kamoebas to fire his Rock Blast at Dagahra. As soon as Cana joins the fight, Kumonga along with Kamoebas and Gorosaurus defend Mothra Lea's cocoon from Dagahra and Ganimes who intend to destroy her. Gorosaurus is told to help Lisanna and Elfman by Kamoebas as they state he and Kumonga can take the Earth Conquerors. Kumonga boasts that the two of them can take care of Dagahra and Ganimes, stating that he and Kamoebas are the Maelstrom, much to Kamoebas's annoyance. After Gorosaurus goes to help the Strauss sibings with Kain, Kumonga is shocked when he finds out Ganimes already knows Kamoebas and learns they are both created by the alien Yog. After Lisanna, Mothra Leo, Cana, Levy and Gorosaurus defeat Kain, Kumonga and Kamoebas are still facing off against Ganimes and Dagahra. Kumonga faces off with Dagahra whilst Kamoebas battles Ganimes. Kumonga sees Kamoebas getting scalded by Ganimes's Scalding Spray before he dodges Dagahra's Irabushan Beam. Kumonga fires his Venom Stinger at Dagahra but the reptile unfolds his wings and dodges the attack. Dagahra fires his new attack Crimson Sails at Kumonga and the spider dodges the attack but is then struck by Ganimes's Bubble Cannon, sending Kumonga skidding across the ground and hitting a tree. Kumonga and Kamoebas smile as they see Freed, Bickslow and Elfman defeating Yomazu and Kawazu before they turn their attention to the Earth Conquerors. Kumonga gets mad when he hears that the Earth Conquerors were planning on killing the dark mages even if they won and he demands to know why they even teamed up with Grimoire Heart. Dagahra and Ganimes explain that teamed up with Grimoire Heart under SpaceGodzilla's orders and used them as a way find out this new world, having tricked the dark mages just as they have tricked Kumonga and Kamoebas. The two Earth Defenders are shocked but soon hear a roar as they are slammed to the ground by an enemy from behind. The spider and turtle look up at their attacker to see it is their former ally Gaira. After Gaira takes down Gorosaurus, Kumonga attempts to help the dinosaur but is soon pinned by Ganimes. Kumonga demands the crab to get off but Ganimes whacks him, he then notices Kumonga's twitching legs and chuckles darkly, Ganimes wonders what happens when a spider looses a leg. Despite warnings from Kamoebas, Ganimes slices off one of Kumonga's legs, much to the horror of the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail mages with Kumonga screaming in agony. Soon everyone at the camp see a large lightning flame in the sky (originating from Natsu in his Lightning Flamde Dragon Mode whilst battling Master Hades at Grimoire Heart's ship), with Kumonga giving a weak chuckle at the sight despite his agonizing pain. After Gorosaurus and Gaira get into a scuffle, Kumonga and the others are soon shocked when they see Sanda arrive on the scene and punches Gaira in the face. Kumonga and the others see Sanda trying to stop Gaira from harming them and soon sees the two Gargantuas battling with each other. Soon the battle begins to go down as both Sanda and Gaira begin to were down, as Sanda is about to tell Gaira why he joined the Earth Conquerors, Dagahra prepares to attack the Gargantuas when Sanda tries to speak the truth. Kumonga and the others are shocked then they see Sanda take the attack to save Gaira. Kumonga and the others witness Gaira get overpowered by Dagahra and Ganimes. In his current state, Kumonga is unable to able to do anything and his comrades are out of strength themselves. However, Gajeel and Baragon are awake and have recovered from their injuries. After Dagahra and Ganimes are defeated by Baragon, Gaira, Gajeel and Elfman, the group descide to help Gaira and the wounded Sanda. After witnessing the Tenrou Tree re-standing itself and with Sanda's wounds are treated, Levy and Lisanna begin to bandage Kumonag's leg stump. Cana notes that Kumonga lost a lot of blood as the spider groans in pain. His Kaiju and mages begin to worry about Kumonga's condition, even though he has lost legs in the past, Ganimes attack might have been too much. Through his groaning and weezing, Kumonga tries to tell the others he needs food so that his body can have the energy to regrow his missing legs. With no food available however, the others begin to worry until something his thrown in front of Kumonga: His severed leg. They all turn to see was Gaira who thrown the leg, who tells Kumonga he may have to eat it to grow it back. The Fairy Tail mages are disgusted by the idea but Kumonga sees the leg and willing pounces on it and eats it. The Fairy Tail mages are grossed out by Kumonga's actions and whilst the Kaiju show no reaction, they to find it disgusting. Once we has finished the leg and begins to regain his energy, Kumonga sees the disgusted looks on the mage's faces but the arachnid is left confused. Later, Kumonga seems to be feeling better and with Gaira no longer an enemy, the team gets back to their duties. Suddenly, energy beams try to strike Mothra Lea (who is saved by Lisanna) and the group is on high alter. Levy sees an object heading their way in the distance and when the rest of the group turn to see it, they are all horrified by what it is. The oncoming object fires multiple energy blasts at the camp, forcing the group to duck for cover as the object in question is revealed to Battra. The basecamp team battles against the Black Moth Kaiju. Kumonga along with Bickslow and Baragon unleashes Poison Stingers, Line Formation and Magma Buster at the Earth Conqueror but Battra counters the three way attack with his Macrocosm Bolts. After Lisanna tries to confront Battra, the Rogue Divine Moth unleashes his Dark Hurricane upon the group, blowing them and sucking the oxygen from the air to slowly suffocate them. However, a glow begins to emanate from the cocoon of Mothra Lea. As the Shobijin sing a prayer, the energy of the cocoon begins to slowly stop the hurricane and restore the group's breathing. Soon the group witness the cocoon hatch and from it they see Mothra Lea, now in her Imago form and Kaiju-sized as she heads towards Grimoire Hearts airship. After witnesses the awe-inspiring sight and once Varan meets up with the group, the battle with Battra continues. After Battra dodges Gorosaurus's attack, Kumonga mananges to trap the Earth Conqueror in his Death Net web and allowing Kamoebas to strike with his Shell Smash. However, Battra soon unleashes his Macrocosm Bolts upon the base camp team. Abilities 'Viscious Threads: ' As a spider, Kumonga can shoot a thick webbing from his mandibles which he can use to wrap up enemies, a tactic he has used in his battles with Godzilla, Gigan and the Trilopod/Anguirus Hybrid. He can also use the webbing to create large web systems as seen in the Grand Canyon. 'Death Net: ' Kumonga can shoot a stream of yellow-webbing towards an opponent which suddenly expands into a giant net shaped like a spider web to trap and ensnare opponents. The net is made from some of the strongest webbing he can create, Kumonga has used this technique on Monster X and against Cana Alberona's Team in the S-Class Wizard Trial. 'Poison Threads: ' This red-type of webbing has an acidic effect, as seen when is melts through Aries's Wool Wall. 'Paralysis Threads: ' A green-type of webbing that is coated with a secretion that renders an opponents body motionless. It expands into a spider web-like net so it can ensnare opponents. This attack is used when battling Kamacuras. 'Stinger: ' In his mouth, Kumonga posses a needle-like stinger that holds a venom. 'Venom Stingers: ' From his mouth, Kumonga can launch multiple small purple bards towards and opponent, puncturing their skin and hide. 'Regeneration: ' When Kumonga has a leg severed or ripped off as seen in his battle with Godzilla and Gigan, he is able to regenerate another in its place. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Land Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Venomous Titans